Come Sit On Santa's Lap
by Bellacullen1901
Summary: Edward is volunteered to play the Santa for the Seattle Mall by Emmett. Guess who Alice pushes on his lap?


So, yes, this is very late, but I couldn't wait till next year to put it up!

* * *

I could not believe that Emmett had signed me up for this. Yes, I had stated earlier in the week that I wouldn't mind earning some extra money, without getting a part time job. Let's face it, I couldn't sport another job while going through another semester of medical school. So, without telling me of this, he volunteered my services… to play the Santa at the Seattle Mall. Yep, I was going to be Santa Claus for a month and a half.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My red velvet suit with the fake fat belly and black buckle around my waist made this the classic costume. The white beard with the overly flamboyant curls didn't look completely false and my Santa's hat covered up all of my uniquely colored hair.

I rubbed my stomach again, fixing the angle when I heard the bounteous laugh behind me. "Man, Eddie. You look… so… fucking hilarious."

"You know you can't use that kind of language around the children, right?"

"Whatever, dude." He let out another laugh. "Hey, I am driving you there. Since, I don't think you Santa belly will fit between the steering wheel." He broke down in another fit of chuckles, holding the doorframe as he knelt over.

"Ha, ha, Emmett. Come on, let's go." I tossed my keys at his head, smiling when he let out a loud "Ow."

"No way, man. No way in hell that I am driving your pussy Volvo car! I'm driving, which means I either get your Aston Martin or we ride in my jeep. Which will it be?"

"Jeep. You'll never drive my baby."

Xxx

I tapped my foot anxiously against the fluff-covered floor. One more hour. One more hour. I chanted over and over in my head. I could make it that much longer.

It wasn't that many of the children were annoying -- they were actually quite adorable, dressed in their Christmas clothing, excited smiles lighting up their faces, and their rambunctious ramblings about what they wanted this Christmas. Of course there were a few kids that were crude even at the age of five, but they were outnumbered by the other, good kids. It was the fact that I had plenty of women and men staring at me. Obviously they were not taken with the disguise.

A little girl around the age of five and her smiling mother climbed up the red velveteen steps. The little girl hopped onto my lap eagerly, clutching onto my side. I let out my jolly laugh.

"Well, hello there! And what might your name be?

"

"Lily. I'm four." She held up four little fingers, waving them in front of my face with a giggle.

"Really? Four?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, what does Ms. Lily what for Christmas this year?"

"I want …." And she dodged into a long list that included a pony and Barbie's dream house. Predictable. That was what at least the eighth girl who wanted that today.

I nodded and told her that I would try my best on Christmas morning. She scurried off, holding her mother's hand and I couldn't help but think that I couldn't want to have children.

While pondering the idea, I hadn't noticed that the next person in line had stepped up. I raised my eyes, realizing that this person wasn't a couple feet tall like the rest. I was stuttered into silence at the site standing in front of me.

She was, without a doubt, not a child of any sort. Her heart shaped face still held a bit of innocence, something that she probably never would grow out of. Her brown eyes sparkled as she took in my appearance and blushed when she realized I was doing the same. Luscious brown curls converged around her pale face, covering her cheeks from my view.

Her outfit was simple; jeans and a low cut, long sleeved, blue blouse. My eyes seemed to drift down her curves and her long, jean clad legs, and then back up to her cleavage. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't some sick bastard that got off on admiring women perversely. Hell, I hardly ever stared at women as they passed or tried to get my attention, but this… was… she was definitely worth staring at.

She hesitated for a moment, but nonetheless, sat down on the edge of my knee. She adjusted herself to a comfortable point, but still seemed to fidget nervously. I realized she was probably waiting for me to say something.

I choked out the first thing that came to mind.

"You look a little old to be sitting on Santa's lap," I observed as I tried to weave my eyes away from her glorious chest at eye level.

"Well… it wasn't exactly my doing. I believe that your sister, Alice… well she is mainly the force behind this. She is my best friend and um… being her brother, you know how forceful she can be when she knows what she wants." She looked sheepish as she bowed her head. That motion left a wake of strawberries and a light floral scent.

"Yes… I am aware of that. So… you must be the Bella she is always speaking of - very highly of course. Never heard anything she despises of you, well accept your distaste of shopping." I chuckled darkly as she agreed for her dislike of hours of my sister's pointless shopping. I liked this woman already.

"So… what does Isabella what for Christmas? From Santa, of course?"

Her eyes darkened immediately and seemed to sparkle. My pants tightened and I hoped that she didn't notice my obvious wish.

Suddenly, her innocent, childish demeanor changed as she leaned in closer to my face, her lips nearing my ear. I shivered when I could feel her teeth graze my ear lobe peeking out from the velveteen and white fur hat.

"Can I call you Eddie?" her voice was silky and sweet and made me crumble.

"Not if you expect me to respond," was the first thing that flew from my lips. That was Emmett's favorite nickname for me and I didn't want a repeat. "Although, for you… you could call me anything." her smile enlighten again.

"So what…. Hmm," I tried to clear my throat and repeat the question, but my voice kept coming out hoarse and strained. I couldn't seem to get a hold on myself. "What would you like for Christmas, my dear?"

She leaned away and I thought I saw a flash of hurt and rejection appear in her eyes, but it was so quick, I couldn't be sure. "Books. That always seems to top my list. I tend to read a lot in my spare time and maybe a 'get out of shopping for a week with Alice' coupon. If you could scrounge up that… well let's just say I would forever be in your debt," she giggled lightly and I tried not to watch the way her chest bounced with the small action. Or look further into her words about being forever in my debt….

"And there was always that undeniable want for a pony." She teased.

"I seem to hear that a lot from your sex." And it was true, indeed. I had had five requests in the past two hours for a pony. How the hell would you give a pony for Christmas? It's not like you can wrap it and place it strategically under the tree…?

"Anything else come to mind?"

"Hmm… what else is on my list? I don't usually ask for much, but some nice lingerie would be a pleasant surprise." She leaned in closer again, her lips brushing my cheek. "I like dark blue," she drawled out the sentence and I felt like I was going to explode. The room seemed to go up in temperature at her mere words.

Deft hands crawled down the fabric of my Santa suit and carefully brushed my upper thigh, never getting close enough, but still close enough to convene a reaction from me.

"Ms. Swan… I do believe you are setting bad example to the children." I let out a huff of breath as I tried to think of anything beside this tempting female on my lap. My mother, my grandmother, my sister and Jasper together… nothing seemed to do the trick. The pressure in my suit's bottom half was becoming extremely painful.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we? It's not like they aren't going to be corrupted soon enough anyway," her tone held something I didn't recognize. Anger? Annoyance?

"You know, I could easily take care of your problem…. Think of it as an early Christmas present…. Santa," her voice drawled out the name and I lost it.

Screw it!

"That's it, Santa is taking a twenty minute break!" I yelled in my jolly voice. The groan from the child was loud and echoed in the mall, but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted this woman _now_!

I reached for her silken hand and dragged her behind me, her feet at my heels as I lead her into the one-person woman's room that was directly around the corner.

She giggled at my eagerness and the sound was positively the most generous I would ever hear. The thick wooden door closed with a bit of a bang and I, in one fluid motion, swung Bella around again, effectively pinning her against the cold wood. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I easily supported her weight. She ground into my pelvis and I groaned at the warmth seeping through and at the pure pleasure that shot from my head to, well, straight down to my other head.

"I am about to show you exactly what I want for Christmas, my dear." I spoke seductively, my voice coming out smoother than ever before, before fusing my lips to her soft, delicate ones.

And from then on, I knew there was nowhere else I wanted to be besides buried in her soft, supple feminine flesh of her glorious body.

And I never did get around to killing Emmett for signing me up for playing the mall Santa.


End file.
